


The Brand new World

by Hydracap_0414_Rachel



Series: The Brand new world [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Countries Using Human Names, Forced Pregnancy, Future Character Death, Human & Country Names Used, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multiverse, Nazis, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Slavery, War, What Have I Done, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydracap_0414_Rachel/pseuds/Hydracap_0414_Rachel
Summary: Germany was troubled, he supposed to be a victorious country. But he didn't feel like winning: his two friends were far away from him, countries living in his house all feared him, no one dare to become friends with him. He feel like losing the war, even he had become the strongest country in the world.





	1. Turning point

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Because my history classes are mostly about World War I&II plus I knew Hetalia about four months ago,I've search a lot of things about it. And when I look for what will  happen if the Axis won,one of the results are the Man in the High Castle(MHC).I've read the background and some plots of both of the novel and the TV series. However,for convenience,I'll use some backgrounds and the flags of the regions in the TV series a.k.a I'm too lazy to think it myself(If I've got some ideas in the future I'll inform it to you all I promise,though it's unlikely to happen.)  
> 2\. Other than MHC, I'm planning adding the Fatherland (a novel written by Robert Harris, it'll be referred as FL if it's mentioned in the future. ) and The Grasshopper Lies Heavy (a novel within a novel in MHC, it'll be referred as GLH if it's mentioned in the future. ) as alternate universe in this story. Maybe I can write it as drabbles rather than a whole new series, just maybe. This fic is not what I really plan to write at the beginning.  
> 3\. It has nothing to do with my political views.  
> 4\. It has nothing to do with The Brave New World. I'm just not good at thinking story headings, that's all.  
> 5\. Not all the things are historically correct for sure. But all I want is to write a alternate history Hetalia fan fic, that's it. Nothing else. I do not meant to deny any historical facts about WWII.  
> 6\. If I really did add the FL and GLH into the story, I might even add another two universes: Our Timeline(OTL) and Chernobyl: Zone of Exclusion (CZE). Just maybe, because I already have trouble in thinking about combining three different universe into one storyline.  
> 7\. I own nothing: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own the characters in Hetalia, I don't own MHC, FL, GLH and CZE.  
> 8\. I have no intention of violating the copyright of the rightful owner of Hetalia, MHC, FL, GLH and CZE.  
> 9\. I suddenly realized that I combined MHC and how would Axis split the world if they won in reality (and also some of my own thoughts, but they are history based). But please refer to this map most of the time:  
> https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Man_In_The_High_Castle_map.PNG

1944 May, somewhere in Tverskoy District

Sounds of explosions and bullets whizzing was ringing in Prussia’s ear, he dodged a incoming bayonet and shot the soviet soldier.

They're now in Tverskoy District, they finally fought in somewhere rather than Khimki.

They must finish this quick. Or else when winter comes they might be pushed back to Khimki again. Prussia didn't want that to happen, they were so close to the Moscow Kremlin. 

" Hey, " said Finland, dashing to a nearby barricade. "What do you think? "

" About what? " asked Prussia. 

" When do you think we could see and enter the Kremlin? " said Finland.

" I hope in five months. Though it'll be impossible to do so. " replied Prussia. " Look how long it took for us to be here, Finland. "

" Have faith in yourself, my friend. Look around, nothing is impossible. " smiled Finland. 

" I hope so, " replied Prussia. " Ready? "

" Yeah, " Finland nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Two of them dashed forward, holding their guns tightly. 

1944 August, Britain's office

“ Sir?” asked a British soldier. “I'm here to deliver you a message. ”He looked pale.

“ Yes?” replied Britain, sipping his tea. “What's the message then?”

“ Moscow…has fallen,” said the soldier.“ About a few days ago”

“ Pardon?” asked Britain.“ You just said that the USSR is defeated recently?”

“ Yes, sir.” nodded the soldier." Some troops were still fighting , but Moscow was indeed captured by the Greater German Empire"

“ You must be kidding me, mate.” laughed Britain. “Germany defeated USSR? Their war lasted for almost three years only. Besides, the USSR has a lot more soldiers than Germany. How the bloody hell can Germany defeat USSR that fast?”

“ It's said that Finnish troops helped the German troops a lot and carried sudden attacks successfully. Also, they've got a lot of supplies from Sweden through Finland, they didn't get much trouble of running out of supplies like they were before.” replied the soldier.

“ God…” said Britain, covering his face with his palm. “ Does the parliament decided anything ?”

“ Not yet,but...it seems that the majority of the parliament prefer surrendering to the Greater German Reich.” the soldier replied bitterly. “ I guess they cannot be blamed, we are  lucky that we defeated them in London.”

“ I guess you are right.” sighed Britain, finishing his tea.

September 1944 London, Britain

German soldiers were marching on the Westminster Bridge, British people on the nearby streets are howling in desperate and fear. Germany is marching in front of the troops. They marched to the Palace of Westminster, a small group of troops with a few suitcases who were waiting in front of Palace of Westminster greeted them." Sir, Britain is now in the Lords Chamber with two soldiers," said a general." Was he restrained,General der Panzertruppe Becker?" asked Germany." No, sir. He didn't struggle and were cooperative, therefore we did not restrain him." replied Becker. Germany nodded.

" I see. Officer Müller, is the document with you?" asked Germany, asking an officer behind the general. Müller nodded. " Great. I suppose all things about Britain can be settled shortly," said Germany.

In the Lords Chamber, Britain was watched by two soldiers twenty-four-seven. It was the second day after he has surrendered. He was informed that Germany will be here soon, but when is Germany going to show up…

The door was opened, the two soldiers saluted and Germany entered the room with a general and a few officers

...Great, there he is.

“ Hallo,”said Germany. ”Apologize for the wait. It won't take too long. Officer Müller?” Müller stepped forward, holding a document-like object. He placed it on the table, spreading the papers on the table nearby and took out a pen from his pocket. 

“ Take your time,” said Germany,sitting on a nearby bench."We have a lot of them. "

Britain started reading the documents.

Not too surprised,most of them were expected, except for still having Sierra Leone, Federal Republic of Nigeria, Gold Coast East Africa Protectorate and Rhodesia as his colonies. That's a bit unexpected. But it wasn't really matter, he has to sign it anyway, just like what happened to Germany 25 years ago. No matter if it's fair or not.

After two to three hours, Britain nodded his head, meaning that he's done reading- all but except the part about the new government, Britain didn't think it's necessary to read it. It must be officers from the Nazi Party rule the country, isn't it? Müller gathered the papers and left. 

“ Your current superior will sign this pact a few months later, now…”said Germany, walking to Britain’s side.

“ Wait, what are you- ”said Britain. Germany grabbed Britain’s left arm, another officer took out a red armband but it is not the Nazi Party’s armband as Britain expected–it has a white lightning symbol in the middle of a white and blue circle. 

“ It seems that you didn't know what it is, it the armband of the British Union. ”said Germany. “ Ring a bell?”

“ The proscribed party which was called the British Union of Fascists?”asked Britain, puzzled.

“ Bingo,”nodded Germany. “ We have found Sir Oswald Mosley and we've made an agreement,the British Union will officially become an ally of the Nazi Party as the only legal party in your country and will rule this country after the pact is signed-you seem surprised, I suppose you've read it on the pact you've just read.”

“ Apologize to disturb you,sir. But General Britain will have a meeting a few hours later,”said Becker nervously.

" What meeting? " Thought Britain." What does it suppose to mean… "

“ Oh,almost forgotten. You need to put on your new uniform before putting on this armband as you’re going to have a meeting with the Italy brothers later on,”said Germany." What's the matter? You look ill, are you all right?"

" What uniform? What are you talking about? "

“ Let me show it to you. Officer Schulz?”asked Germany. “ You’re the one having Britain’s uniform with you, am I right?”

“ Yes,Sir. ”replied Schulz. “It’s with me. ” He grabbed a nearby suitcase and raised it for Germany to see it. “ Great,let me see...”Germany opened the suitcase. A black uniform was lying neatly in the suitcase. A peaked cap was placed on the uniform, with the British Union's symbol on the top and a fasces on the bottom. " Put it on. It should be fit," said Germany, handing the suitcase to Britain. 

" What makes you think it will fit?" Britain laughed humourlessly. 

" One of our spies took one of your tailor-made uniform when you announce that you would surrender. So I suppose you can fit in this size of uniform too. Even if you don't, we can manage to make another one for you." replied Germany." It's a temporary uniform for your upcoming meeting anyway. "

" You what?" asked Britain " Your spy sneaked into my room just for this uniform months ago?"

" Well, how can you attend a meeting when you don't have a proper uniform?" asked Germany, he looked puzzled. " No worries, we'll make your tailor-made uniform after the meeting. You won't wear this for long. After the meeting someone will do the measurements, then after about five months your first uniform will be made. If it doesn't fit, do tell me. Come on, put it on." Germany handed Britain the suitcase. 

" …In front of all of you? " asked Britain.

" Well, if you feel uncomfortable we can turn around until you are done." said Germany.

" Then please do so. " sighed Britain.

Germany spoke to the soldiers, then all of them turned around, facing their back to Britain, but they formed a circle around Britain, therefore Britain can not leave the room without being noticed. 

Britain looked at the suitcase, then he sighed and put it on. Surprisingly, the uniform was perfectly fit and it wasn't too tight or too loose. Then he put on his hat and adjusted his hat using a mirror inside the suitcase. 

" I'm done. " said Britain.

" Great. Oh, your cap…" Germany slightly tilted Britain's cap. "Much better. Lastly, your armband. " Germany took the armband which was put on a nearby table. " If you have any problem, Officer Schulz, Officer Müller and General der Panzertruppe Becker will always be there to help you. " he said, puting the armband on Britain's left arm. " For now, you need to attend your meeting with Italy. Please follow General der Panzertruppe Becker, he'll show you the way. I'll be in your temporary office doing your work while you're having the meeting. " said Germany. 

Britain nodded his head. Becker gestured Britain to follow him. He lead Britain outside of the building, followed by Schulz and Müller. A car stopped in front of them. 

Schulz sat behind the driver and Müller gestured Britain to sit next to Schulz. After looking around, Müller sat on Britain's left. Becker was the last enter the car, sitting next to the driver and in front of Müller. 

" It's he Britain? " asked the driver excitingly. Although that man looked like german,but Britain can tell that it was british accent, not german accent. Also, the driver was wearing a armband exactly like the one on Britain's left arm. Britain figured that the driver was a member of the British Union.

" Yes, he is. " Becker replied with german-accented english. 

" John Mason, a pleasure. " said the driver, he shook Britain's hand. 

" …Hello. " replied Britain. 

" So, you're going to the meeting? " asked Mason. 

" Yes, any document for him? " asked Becker, pointing at Britain.

" Oh, it's in the suitcase under your feet. " replied Mason. Becker looked under his seat and grabbed a suitcase. He opened it and checked if it's the right document, he then put it back to the suitcase and grabbed it tightly in his arms. 

" Can you please take us to the location? " asked Becker.

" Of course ! " said Mason. He started the engine and drove off.

1944 August 16, Red Square

The Red Square was full of dead bodies, most of them are from soviet soldiers. Prussia sat on the floor. He was still shocked that they made it in less than five months. He was indeed in the Red Square, and Russia together with his boss was captured five days after they fled. Soviet soldiers would be sent to concentration camps. 

The Soviet Union's flag was replaced by the flag of the Nazi Party, Nazi banners were all around Prussia. He almost forgot how did this place looked like when he first arrived. He suppose things will be settled in a few days, then this place will officially become a territory of the Greater German Reich with officials settled in here after a few weeks. Prussia stood up, he's going to help picking up the bodies of dead comrades- they will be remembered for ages for what they've archived. Prussia stood up and looked around to see how he could help. He walked to a nearby group of soldiers, they turned around and greeted him.

" Sieg Heil! "

" Sieg He-"

" Sieg Heil! " soldiers from all directions came, they formed a circle around Prussia.

" Sieg Heil!"

" Heil Deutschland! " someone said.

" Sieg Heil! Heil Deutschland! " a commander yelled.

" Sieg Heil! Heil Deutschland! " all soldiers yelled.

More soldiers joined in, the crowd became larger and the howling sound became louder.

Prussia looked at them. He silently sighed and put up his hand, letting the soldiers continue to salute at him.

Other axis members were lying on the walls, chatting. Then they heard the noise and came to see what happened, they smiled at the confused Prussia. 

" I suppose the war with the Soviet Union is done? " asked Bulgaria. 

" I suppose no, there're till soviet officials which can totally form a government in exile,we can't let our guard down for now. " replied Finland. " We need to aid Japan for that, too. Or it will be difficult for him to manage it by himself. "

" You do have a point, " said Hungary. "But I guess we can now just take a break for a moment. " Others agreed, turning their heads to the crowd which were growing bigger and bigger, looking at Prussia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As English is not my mother tongue, there might be grammar mistakes, clumsy sentences or other problems, feel free to comment! 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Lastly, hope you enjoy this!;-)
> 
> Edit: I just finished reading the novel in , there's something I need to inform you:  
> 1.USSR was defeated 1941, I made it longer or it will be not too much thing for me to write.  
> 2\. Britain was defeated by Germany, he didn't surrender. But in the book the part about how Britain fought the war was a bit… disturbing, so I wrote Britain surrender to let things less bloody  
> 25/7  
> 3\. I have added a sentence about Mason, as I suddenly remember I had something prepared for him. 18/8


	2. The National State of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit confused, this chapter should be mainly about Britain. But it turns out it isn't...  
> But anyway, hope you enjoy it! ;)

September 1944 London, Britain  
  
Mason stopped in front of a building, there were two guards with black uniform standing next to the door.  
  
" Please wait here, " said Mason, he left the car and greeted the guards by putting his hand in the air. The guards greeted him in the same way. He talked with them and the guards nodded, one of them talked something to someone behind the door and the door was opened.  
  
Mason returned," I'll join you after parking the car. Please come inside first, " he said.  
  
" Thank you, " said Becker. He shook Mason's hands.   
  
" You're welcome, " smiled Mason.  
  
Müller opened the door and stepped out of the car. He gestured Britain to get out of the car, Britain did it without a word. Schulz looked around the car and left with another door, he bowed to Mason and closed the door. Becker joined them with the suitcase. Mason drove the car and left them.  
  
Britain stood there, and he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He looked at Becker, puzzled.  
  
" After you, " said Becker.  
  
Britain nodded and started walking, he walked in front of the two guards.  
  
" Hail, " they said, lifting their right arm. Britain saluted unwillingly. I hate it, he thought. From now on I have to become one of them.  
  
He quietly walked pass them, Becker and the other two saluted normally. " Sieg Heil! " they said. They quickly followed Britain.  
  
They walked along the corridor, a door was swung open from inside. Britain's  
  
new boss and Italy's boss were inside, together with other members of British Union, officials from Italy and North Italy.  
  
Where's South Italy? Thought Britain.  
  
All of them turned to Britain, and they all saluted.  
  
" Sieg Heil! " said Becker and the other two officers.  
  
" Britain, " said North Italy, weakly. He slowly walked towards Britain helped by a Italian officer, he was injured and bandages were all around him. " Sorry that big brother Romano can't come, he was badly injured during the war, he needs to rest for a while. " he smiled at Britain.  
  
Aren't you badly hurt as well? Thought Britain.  
  
" Boss? " asked North Italy. " May I go out for a walk with Britain? "  
  
The two bosses discussed.  
  
" You may, " replied Italy's boss. " But don't go too far away, you're still recovering. And at least one officer must be with you. "  
  
" Sure, " replied North Italy. " Marco will be with me." he looked at the officer who is helping him to walk.  
  
" Come on, let's go, " he said to Britain.  
  
" But Mr Italy, Britain have a meeting to attend…" said Becker, he looked puzzled.  
  
" How about they have the walk after the meeting? " said Britain's future boss. " It's it better, Lieutenant General Becker? "  
  
Becker nodded.  
  
They entered the meeting room, Mason rushed and entered the room just before the door was closed.  
  
Britain didn't want to pay any attention to this meeting. But Becker always nervously handed him documents about the current topic, making him unwillingly stay conscious during the whole meeting.  
  
After three hours, the meeting finally ended, most of the time is about how the two party support each other in the future. Britain stretched his arms and North Italy came to him with Marco.  
  
" I'm not familiar to this place, so I suppose we won't go too far, " he smiled at Britain. " Are you coming with him? " he asked Becker.  
  
"No, Sir. But I'm afraid that Britain can't stay here for long. Herr Germany would suppose Britain back to his office soon as he didn't knew anything about your walk with him. "  
  
" I see. No worries, it won't be long, " replied North Italy. " Come on, Britain. Let's go. "  
  
North Italy left the conference room with Britain.  
  
Mason came and talked to Becker.  
  
" Gentleman? " asked Mason. " Are you going to stay here or you're going to leave after everything here settled? "  
  
" I'm not sure, Herr Mason. " replied Becker. "The war wasn't over yet, we might be sent to the US or other places. But we might be able to see each other if the Führer decided to have troops send to Britain to assist your party for maintaining social order after the war. "  
  
" I see. Good luck, my friend. " smiled Mason.  
  
Britain and North Italy were walking very slow as North Italy was injured. They found a bench and sat down.  
  
" So, Britain. What do you think what are we doing on today in next year? " asked North Italy.  
  
" Who knows? " replied Britain. " You asked me to have a walk with you just for this? " said Britain, annoyed.  
  
"Of course not, I've some important things to say to you. " smiled North Italy. " Just curious about that. "  
  
" Okay, then what do you want to tell me? "  
  
" About what does Germany's boss plan to do to you. " replied North Italy.  
  
" Germany's boss, " repeated Britain.  
  
" Yeah, Germany didn't want any of that. From what I know, he opposed his boss for that. But was forced to do it as it's what his boss told him to do. "  
  
" How did you know it? I don't think you can have spies in Germany's house. " said Britain.  
  
" Well, in my house there're people who are blond and have blue eyes. But I didn't know that from spies, I knew it from Mr Austria at the first place and then from official document a few days later. " said North Italy, he didn't look offended. " It's said that your house will have german troops helping with 'maintaining social order'. And there's a lot more stuff coming to you, Britain. I guess you need to be, hm…prepared for everything. That's what I can tell you for now. "  
  
"But I surrendered! " said Britain. " He can't do that! "  
  
" Well, of course he can. " replied North Italy. " Besides, you don't have the right to say 'no',do you? " He looked at Britain.  
  
He knew what North Italy means: he and France forced Germany to sign the Versailles Pact 25 years ago, making Germany's country weak and poor.  
  
Britain stared at North Italy for a while.  
  
" That's all what I wanted to say to you, take care. We'll see each other a lot in different occasions in the future. " said North Italy, smiling. Marco helped him to stand up. " Now, you need to join Germany in your new office. I hope you like it, see you! " he said and left.  
  
Mason walked to Britain. " Is the walk over? " he asked.  
  
"…Yes, " replied Britain.  
  
" Then I'll drive you back to the Lords Chamber with others. " said Mason. " Please come with me. "  
  
Britain followed him, Mason led him outside, Britain once again sat between Schulz and Müller. No one talked during the whole journey.  
  
Mason stopped in front of the Lords Chamber. An officer led them into another room. Germany was writing on a document, he put down his pen and greeted Britain.  
  
" You're a bit late than I expected, anything go wrong? " asked Germany.  
  
" No, I'm fine. " Britain replied, shaking his head. But Germany could tell that he's not fine, Britain's face looked pale.  
  
" General der Panzertruppe Becker? "  
  
"I have no idea, Sir. Britain had a private conversation with Mr North Italy. I don't know what did they discussed. " replied Becker.  
  
" How is Italy? Is he recovered? " asked Germany, worried.  
  
" He wasn't completely recovered yet, he needed a officer called Marco to help him walking." replied Becker.  
  
Germany looked pale. " Do you know when is he leaving? " asked Germany.  
  
Becker shook his head. Germany looked disappointed.  
  
" Sir? " asked Mason. "I know when is Mr Italy leaving. "  
  
" You are? " asked Germany. He turned to Mason, surprised.  
  
" John Mason. " replied Mason. " A member of the British Union and Mr Britain's driver–for now. "  
  
" When is he leaving? "  
  
" Tomorrow ten o'clock in the morning, he's leaving by ship. "  
  
" Thank you very much, " nodded Germany, gratefully. He turned to Britain, " So… Britain, may we tomorrow start our work at ten fifteen ? "  
  
"Sure, " replied Britain. Didn't they always meet each other? he thought. But he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Great. Come, we have work to do. " said Germany, putting tons of documents on a table. " Thank you, you may now leave to have a break for a while, " he said to Becker and the others. They saluted at Germany and left. Mason was going to follow them, but Germany stopped him.  
  
" Do you have anything else to do? " asked Germany.  
  
" If you want to work with Mr Britain alone then I will leave and back to the party's office. Do you want me to leave, Mr Germany? " replied Mason, waved bye to Becker and the others.  
  
" No. I actually have something that I would like to talk to you, please wait outside. I'll talk about it after I tell Britain about his work. " said Germany. Mason nodded and left.  
  
" Come here, " said Germany. " I've finished some of the documents. But they're just documents which are for you to sign, nothing else. Here, here's all the documents you need to finish for now. " Germany handed Britain a pile of documents. " Here's your work for today. It's now twelve o'clock. We'll have lunch before we start to work. Does that make sense to you? "  
  
"Yes…" nodded Britain.  
  
" Okay, wait here, I'll be back soon. " said Germany. He left the room and spoke to Mason. Germany lowered his voice and Britain couldn't hear anything they spoke.  
  
" Done, come with me. " Germany led Britain outside the room. " Herr Mason, you may leave now. Thank you very much. "  
  
" It's my honor to be able to help you, Mr. Germany," said Mason. He saluted at Germany. Germany saluted.  
  
" I'll keep my promise, Herr Mason. I hope you can keep yours, too, " said Germany.  
  
" I'll, Mr. Germany. I won't disappoint you, " replied Mason.  
  
"Oh, do you know where our officers have their meals? "  
  
" I do, do you need me to drive you there? " asked Mason.  
  
"Yes, please, " said Germany. He smiled at Mason. It's not a faked smile, Germany was showing his gratitude to Mason. Britain can tell. Mason nodded and left the building.  
  
" You have a very good driver, Britain… " murmured Germany. He looked into Britain's eyes, and he left before Britain could even ask him anything.  
  
" Let's go, " he said. Britain followed him.  
  
It was such a luxurious meal for Britain. He had never tasted steak for years during the war. Germany even poured wine for him. Mason was invited by Germany to join them  
  
He sat on a nearby table eating, chatting with Becker.  
  
Germany ate and watched quietly. He looked at Britain's face.  
  
Just documents for you to sign. thought Germany. One of the documents was for taking Britain's former superior, one of his peoples' life and I spoke like it was just a document about constructing a water fountain in the middle of a park. He ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Should I tell him the truth? But …

  
_WHY SHOULD YOU BE THAT KIND TO HIM? HE HUMILIATED YOU 25 YEARS AGO AND IT'S HIS FAULT FOR ALL THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!_  
  
Germany panicked. He knew exactly who was yelling in his mind.  
  
But… I shouldn't be that cold-blooded to him, he has surrendered. It's very inappropriate to…  
  
_INAPPROPRIATE TO WHAT? HAD YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE DID TO YOU AFTER THE WAR? HIS HIGHNESS WAS ABOUT TO BE HUNG AND HE WAS SPARED JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A COUSIN OF THE BRITISH KING WHO AFRAID HE WOULD BE HUNG LIKE HIM AFTERWARDS. AND SPEAKING OF COLD-BLOODED, HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT HE COULD BE ALIVE INSTEAD OF BEING DISSOLVED!_  
  
" Shut up! " shouted Germany. He stood up all in a sudden that the chair fell on the floor with a loud " Bang! " sound. He wrapped his ears with his hands. " Shut up Shut up Shut up!!!"  
  
I'M _TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! YOU CAN'T DENY IT, CAN YOU? AND I GUESS YOU NEED TO LET BRITAIN LEARN HIS PLACE, HE'S A BIT DISRESPECTFUL FOR WHAT HE IS COMPARED TO YOU, NO?_  
  
" You okay? " asked Britain. He tried to approach Germany. But Mason pulled him away, stood in front of Britain and shook his head, signaling Britain not to do anything.  
  
" _**YOU'LL NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, BRITAIN**_!"  
  
The room was in complete silence, all officers stood up. A commander slowly walked to the corridor, murmuring something Britain couldn't understand.  
  
"Weber! " the other commanders yelled. " Weber! Go find Mr Austria and Mr Prussia!" the commander who sneaked into the corridor nodded and rushed to get them.  
  
" Herr Mason?" said Germany, he looked… different than the normal him. He wasn't calm, he was furious. " Give Britain to me, Mister! "  
  
" I'm sorry, Sir. I can't, " replied Mason. " You talked to me earlier to take care of Mr Britain when you're not feeling well. "  
  
" I'm fine! " shouted Germany. " Give me Britain, Mason! "  
  
Three pairs of footsteps were heard along the corridor. Prussia was the first arrived.  
  
" West! " shouted Prussia, frightened. He rushed to Germany. " Austria! "  
  
Austria walked quickly and …well, elegantly as usual. "Can anyone please lend us a chair? " Weber quickly handed Austria one.  
  
" Thank you, " said Austria. He lifted the chair and walked to Germany's direction when Prussia was trying to hold down Germany. When Britain thought he was going to let Germany sit and calm down, Prussia quickly dodged and Austria lifted the chair into the air and crushed onto Germany's head hard. The chair was shattered into pieces and Germany fell on the floor, unconscious. Britain looked at Austria, frightened.  
  
" Can't you try not to break at least one of them? " sighed Prussia.  
  
" I'll try my best next time, " replied Austria, throwing the chair pieces onto the floor.  
  
As a country, Germany wasn't as fragile as humans and he stood up within a minute.  
  
"Oh god…" murmured Germany. " Did… did I hurt Britain, Mr Mason? " he looked at Mason.  
  
" No. You didn't hurt Mr Britain, Sir. " replied Mason, firmly.  
  
" Great… " he rubbed his head.  
  
" West? " asked Prussia, worried. " You need to go home for rest. Austria and I can- "  
  
"I, I can handle it. It's just three days, I can make it. " said Germany. " I'm fine, brother. "  
  
" No, you're not! " shouted Prussia. " Look what just happened! " Germany looked at his brother like a child being scolded because of breaking a vase. Prussia sighed, " Listen, west. You know what's going on, you need to go home and rest right now. "  
  
" No, " said Germany, shaking his head. " I'm staying. "  
  
" Why?" asked Austria. " What makes you insist on staying here? "  
  
" It's not your business, " said Germany. " Britain? Go on, enjoy your meal, " Britain hesitated for a while and continued eating silently .  
  
" You're not staying here unless you give us a reasonable explanation, west," said Prussia. " And what do you mean for " not my business"? Of course it's my business! You're my brother, west! That makes your business my business! You're not well, west! " He cried.  
  
" I'm not leaving! " replied Germany. " Take them back to their rooms, officers! " All the officers were stunned at the first place. But then some of them who were brave enough carefully approached Austria and Prussia, looking at them with a regretful look.  
  
"West! " said Prussia. " You can't just throw us back to our rooms and pretend nothing happened! What if you are not well again? " Germany didn't reply.  
  
"Sir…?" asked Fischer, one of the commanders.  
  
" Do you know how to drive? " asked Germany. Fischer and another commander nodded.  
  
" Great, thank you. " said Germany. " They are not going anywhere away from their rooms , not even the garden around the place they stays. The rooms must be locked, am I clear? "  
  
" Yes, Sir. " replied the commanders.  
  
" You can be dismissed now. " said Germany.  
  
" Do you have any idea what you're doing? " argued Austria. He wasn't as calm and elegant as he used to be. He looked worried and frustrated.  
  
" I'm sorry…" said Germany, covering his eyes with his hands. " But all will be well, I promise. Okay? "  
  
Prussia and Austria just stared at Germany and left with the officers obediently without a word. They knew the officers were only following orders and there's no point resisting them. Besides, despite how closely related were they, they were still under Germany's rule. They have to obey his orders no matter what. They were in different cars. Each car has a driver and two commanders sitting right next to Austria or Prussia at the back of the car. The car left the place slowly.  
  
Germany continued his meal with Britain. But the atmosphere was very dull. No one talked. Even the officers sitting around them who were talking about their work went completely silent.  
  
After a while, they finished the meal. Mason drove back to the party's office before dropping them off at the office. They left and went back to Britain's office and started their work. They were all the new laws under the rule of the British Union. He read it silently. He looked at a document about the persecution camps of Jews. Even though he had expected what will happen to the Jews, but it's still… unacceptable. He signed and covered it right after he finished reading. Another document is about his new national flag and national anthem. He stared at the new flag for a while- the old flag with the symbol of the British Union, nothing special. He took the third document after signing that. He looked at the third document, then slowly turned his head to look at Germany.  
  
" It's not happening, " murmured Britain, desperately. " It's not happening! "  
  
Germany peeked at the document and sighed. " I'm sorry… I really am. But I can't change what my superior decided. I- "  
  
Britain buried his head into his arms. " Of course you are sorry! " He shouted. Was it what Germany felt 25 years ago? Hopelessness and powerlessness. " Of course you're sorry!" He cried.  
  
Germany just looked at Britain. He did expected what happened in front of him, like what Russia did after he was captured by Finland and Brother five days after he tried to fled. He wasn't there, but he knew it from a soldier: as a country he can see, hear and feel what his people witnessed. They acted exactly like what he did 25 years ago, but what he did to them was obviously a lot more worse than what happened to him at that time. He knew that feeling. So he decided to let Britain do whatever he wanted for a while. There's no one in the corridor anyway, he asked everyone no to come here unless otherwise instructed.  
  
Germany looked at that document, he tried to remember what was written on it making Britain that hopeless.   
  
“The royal family will be exiled… all property owned by the royal family will be owned by the government… The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland will be renamed as The National State of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and will be recognised as a fully sovereign and independent state in a personal union with the Greater German Reich, German troops will be help maintaining social order... ” Germany was remembering what was written on it. Everything upsets Britain… thought Germany. He just let Britain screamed and knocked over whatever he wanted to. Britain soon exhausted and laid on the carpet. Germany put him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He then continued to sign as Britain on those documents, it wasn't really matter though, because what would happen to Britain written on the papers was going to happen anyway, no matter how reluctanted Britain was. Even if his own officers recognized it was his writing, they won't care about that.   
  
No one was going to care about that.   
  
No one.   
  
Germany finished signing all documents before evening, Britain was still sleeping, Germany decided not to interrupt him and called Mason to pick him up quietly. After seeing other members from the British Union carefully took Britain back to his room, Germany spoke to Mason about what they would do on tomorrow on the car, then Mason drove Germany to where Germany lives when he's in Britain.   
  
" Thank you so much, " said Germany, gratefully.   
  
" You don't have to thank me, Sir. It's my honor to help you, " replied Mason, smiling. " See you tomorrow morning. "  
  
" See you tomorrow, " replied Germany.   
  
They saluted to each other.   
  
Tomorrow, thought Germany. He could see Italy tomorrow.   
  
He won't be mad at me for avoiding him, right? He knew that I wasn't intended to do this, right?   
  
He went to his room. His room was near Austria and Prussia's, at the end of the corridor. Therefore they knew he's back by hearing footsteps walking past their rooms.   
  
" West I know you're back! " shouted Prussia. " Let us go this instance! "  
  
" No, " said Germany. " Sorry, but I can't. "  
  
" Why? " asked Prussia. " Why can't you just tell us what happened? We can help you if you need it, West! "  
  
Germany didn't reply. He opened his room's door and closed it hard for them to hear.   
  
" West? West! Damn it! " shouted Prussia, he banged the door hard.   
  
I'm sorry, thought Germany. I'm sorry.   
  
Germany knelt before his bed, he pressed his head against the mattress and cried. He bit the blanket with his teeth so that no one could hear him crying.   
  
  
  
  
**I'm sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As English is not my mother tongue, there might be grammar mistakes, clumsy sentences or other problems, feel free to comment! 
> 
> As always, Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Lastly, hope you enjoy this!;-)


End file.
